No Mercy: Next Chapter
by Karmilla3
Summary: I wrote this as a school project to continue "No Mercy" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. P.S., I gave Aimee's, Fang's, and Acheron's children names I liked. You don't have to agree with them.


I DO NOT own these characters. I wrote this for a school project and wanted to share it. I hope you like it but you don't have to.

No Mercy: Next Chapter

After Savitar gave Samoa the ability to bare children, she and Dev did everything possible to have children. Pills, Spells, charms and they even went to Eros, the Greek god of fertility, but no luck. A year went by and Sam wasn't pregnant. She was starting to go crazy. Even though Dev wasn't into children, he was upset as well. They tried summoning Savitar again but no response. He was probably on his ambulatory island trying to find the perfect wave. What made matters worse, Sam was having dreams about the daughter she lost thousands of years ago. Dev couldn't stand her crying in her sleep and one night he woke her up.

"I'm Calling Ash!" Dev declared while handing Sam a tissue.

Sam wiped her eyes with the tissue. "What? Why?" She questioned in her nebulous state.

"We need answers on why our attempts at having kids have been futile. Savitar did the same thing to Aimee and Fang and they're elbow deep in diapers while we're diaper-less!" He paused. "Ash is the only person I can think of that can possibly help us."

"I hardly doubt that Ash has-"

Dev stopped her. "I know you're tired of dreaming of Agaria. May be Ash can at least fix that."

"Okay," She said "We'll call him in the morning."

"Why not now?" Dev asked.

"Because we might wake up his daughter and then he will send Simi to barbeque us!"

"Oh, wise decision." Dev asked.

"I'm going to try and get so sleep." Sam stated.

"Hey, since we're awake do you want to-:"

"No"

"Okay, just making sure." And they went to sleep.

Ash woke up and rolled over to greet his wife Tory and found an empty bed. This scared him so he was about to summon Simi when he thought that Tory was probably in the nursery and sure enough she was. She was there holding their infant daughter, Ryssa, while talking to her in Greek.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked, startling her.

"Not long"

Ash walked over and took Ryssa out of her arms to hold her. He stared into her ever changing eyes. They went from his silver to her mother's brown. He was still amazed that he actually had a wife and daughter.

Tory looked at Ryssa as she played with Ash's long black hair and started to yank on the red streak in front. "I was hoping that she was boy."

Ash looked at her and frowned. "Why?"

"I wanted to name him Ash Jr."

"I don't think the world wants another me." Ash whispered.

"But I do." Tory said with a great bid Grin on her face.

"Are you implying that you-"

The door bell rang. "Hold that thought." Ash handed Ryssa back Tory and grabbed his sun glasses and answered the door.

Dev and Sam stood in front of Ash's Townhouse, waiting for an answer.

"I told you we should have called first." Dev said. "We probably just woke him, Tory, and Ryssa up."

"I need an answer or reason to why we are not parents." Sam said.

"Fine," Dev said "But when he strikes us with lightning for waking his family, don't but surprised if I say 'I told you so'." Dev retorted.

The door opened to a half naked Ash holding a bright pink, small blanket.

"What do you want Bear?" Ash said.

Sam started "We have some questions to ask you."

"Then come in." Ash stepped to the side to let them in.

Dev stood next to Ash and said "You know that pink and leather clash, right?"

"Shut up before I give Simi a bottle of barbeque sauce and 10 seconds to eat as much of you that she can eat and she can do a lot of damage in 10 seconds."

Dev turned around and walked into the living room behind Sam. Ash followed them and sat in his large black reclining chair while Sam and Dev sat on the couch.

"So you have questions and I might have answers." Ash said.

"We were wondering why I'm not pregnant after Savitar zap me." Sam said

"Have you asked him?"

"He won't respond and he's starting to piss me off!" Dev said.

"Typical Savitar." Ash paused. "Have you seen a doctor about this?"

Sam answered "Yes, he said that I'm as fertile as a rabbit!"

"What about you, Dev. It could be that you're-"

"Are you saying I might be shootin' blanks?"

"Did you see a doctor?"

"No!"

"May be you should." Ash paused and thought for a moment. "May be it's your diet. I know that there's a certain fruit that causes infertility in were-hunters."

"Which fruit?" Dev and said simultaneously.

"Not sure."

"What?" Dev said angrily.

"Calm down. I'll go to Savitar and find out,"

Savitar was on his beautiful tropical island, watching the ocean. He loved the beach and surfing. He was always moving his island around to find the perfect wave.

"I would warn you not to stay in the sun too long because you'll get sunburn but gods don't get burned, at least not physically."

Savitar turned around in his beach chair to find Acheron standing there.

"Long time, no see. How's the baby?" Savitar said while crindeging at the mere thought of having a kid.

Ash smiled. "Wonderful, but I have a question to ask you."

"Fire away."

Which fruit causes temporary infertility in were-hunters?"

"Is that all? It's kiwis." Savitar said.

"That was all, bye." He turned to leave. "Oh and don't be afraid to pop in to see Ryssa." And he was gone.

"No thank you. I want nothing to do with kids."

Ash walked up to the Sanctuary bar to tell Dev what he found out.

"So, what is it?" Dev asked.

"Come with me." Ash said and walked in to the back with Sam and Dev in tail. They sat in a booth and Ash pulled out his iPhone to show them what he found out.

"Kiwis?" They said simultaneously.

"Yup, they were grown originally in the 50s or 60s and they apparently cause temporary infertility in were-hunters." Ash said. "Have eaten kiwis, Dev?"

Dev stopped and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I started eating them a few years ago."

Fang walked by and Sam stopped him. "Do you eat kiwis?"

Fang raised an eyebrow at her. "Eww, no! I hate them. Why?"

Ash said "They cause temporary infertility in were-hunters."

"Oh thank the gods or else I wouldn't have my twins, Jason and Claudine." Then Fang walked away.

"So there solves your mystery, just stop eating kiwis for a while and you should be able to have children." Ash said. "And on that note, I have a family to get home to." And he left.

Dev and Sam looked at each other. "Kiwis! That was our problem." Sam said.

"I'll _never_ eat another kiwi again, I swear."


End file.
